


Do you want to try it with me?

by Hikari_Roll



Category: ADVENTURES OF THE SUPERSON, Robin (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Superboy | The Adventures of Superboy (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Roll/pseuds/Hikari_Roll
Summary: Damian tries to discover what his father plans by giving them a barracksJon tells him he can not know including "that"Damian challenges himJ - You can not know everything, including "that"d - of course I know - smiling - you want to try it with me





	Do you want to try it with me?

Jon did not understand how they had finished like this, he was din his shirt and his pants open and with Damian on him completely naked and arranging his member in his entrance

A few hours before

Damian and Jon were in their barracks that their parents had just given them

J - You want to calm down Damian, this great place  
D - Impossible, I know father and he's planning something  
J - checking the refrigerator -Segun.tu that  
D - I still do not know, but he hides something and I'm sure he wants to watch us sending us to the same school  
J - eating some dumpers - do not you think you exaggerate? It's not like you knew everything Damian  
D - I remember that I gave you pir classes a month  
J - Yes, but it does not mean you know everything, I bet you do not know about. - Blushing - "that"  
D - Of course I know  
J - Impossible to know  
D - Oh no?

Approaching Jon

D - You want to check it  
J - What do you mean?

Walking backwards until you're stuck against a wall

D - About "That", you want me to teach you  
J - nervous - Pe ... but with whom  
D - You do not want to try it with me  
J - co ... co ... With you  
D - Yes

Damian is about to kiss Jon but. The alarm sounds and Jon takes advantage to escape

J - it's a robbery  
D - The police can take charge

But before you know it Jon takes it with him to the place

When they arrive they realize that there are hostages Damian thinks fast about a plan but Jon enters without waiting and Damian goes after it, but pir the carelessness of Jon Damian ends up hurt in the wrist but luckily they manage to save the hostages

Both deliver the thieves to the authorities and he goes back to his barracks, when Damian arrives he checks his wound to see his luck as soon as the bullet was pink and there was little blood left

J - Damian let me see your wound  
D - It's nothing  
J - Do not say that - Taking the kit - You could get infected  
D - It is not a wound that can become infected  
J - Sitting him on the ground - Now you're going to tell me you know - take your doll and start to clean it - about wounds  
D - That's right

Jon tries to ignore the latest and continues to tend the wound until he's finished wrapping it

J - it's already  
D - Thank you - checking the bandage - by the way you still do not respond  
J - about what

Look how he looks at it and remember the previous thing putting on red

D - Then  
J - About that I ... I  
D - I already told you that you can try it with me  
J - Nervous - Damian ... We do not ...

Jon can not finish because Damian kisses him leaving him surprised, but soon reacts to feeling that Damian lowers the zipper of his pants

J - embarrassed - Damian?  
D - licking your lips -Well, I'll make you feel good  
J - what?

Damian sits down in the middle of his legs, and manages to lower his pants a little along with his boxer, so Damian takes out Jon's member

D- go to have 10 is great  
J- red - what do you mean  
D - just relax and relax

That said, Damian puts Jon's member in his mouth and, as if it were a palette, licked it and tasted it. Jon was getting carried away by the sensations every lick that Damian gave him went crazy

J - Dami I think. What  
D - do it in my mouth

He just tells him this and Jon runs in his mouth swallowing everything

D - Now I want it inside of me

Quickly Damian takes off all his clothes being naked, and Damian step by step removes his shirt and his jacket to Jon beginning to kiss his neck and chest.

And it was at that moment that Jon was wondering how they had ended up like this, Damian was on top of the nude, aimed to get into his body.

Damian takes the member who was again hard to see Damian in that position. Little by little Damian puts him in his entrance enjoying the feeling of having him inside.

Jon felt how Damian's interior was warm and he played it deliciously. No. You can avoid running inside causing Damian to let out a loud moan

D - blushing- ahh, ahh, you both wanted me Jon  
J - blushing - Not that, being inside you is delicious Damian. I want to feel more

Jon Takes Damian's hips and starts moving him quickly, getting Damian to cling to his body and screaming with pleasure and exciting Jon more.

Jon ends up running inside Damian several times and becoming addicted sl body Damian Jon takes it in every corner of his barracks

Both end exhausted, they were lying on the floor holding each other, Damian resting on Jon's chest

D - I told you I knew it  
J - It's true  
D - Well?  
J - Smiling - I think I need another lesson  
D - You want to try again with me  
J - It will be a pleasure

Both kiss with love before starting another round

End


End file.
